Resurrection
by Alex Brown
Summary: Strange things happen on a burial-mound.


Title: Resurrection  
BRAuthor: Alex Brown  
BRSummary: Something strange is going on at a burial place. Obi-wan is 15.  
BRDisclaimer: Not mine  
BRFeedback: yes please. flames will be used to burn the Jedi Temple down.  
BRA/N: The story idea started out really nice, with maybe a romance, but then it turned out dark.  
P- - - - -  
PThe moment he entered the Great Hall he saw her. She had shocking green hair, ice blue eyes and her skin was golden. She was talking to a young man who was of the same age as the girl. His hair was also s a shocking colour, but his was blue. Obi-Wan couldn't keep his eyes off her. Instantly he knew she was trouble. He rather liked it.  
P"Padawan, it isn't polite to stare"   
PINothing escapes my Master. I swear he has eyes in the back of his head./I  
P"And it is extremely so to it to a Cethian Prince and Princess."  
PThen he remembered. He and his Master were on a mission to Cethia. They had found out that an underground party the Klaii had been trying to overtake the government. They had used unruly methods to achieve their goal. At this moment he was on a banquet to celebrate the fall of the Klaii. They were found and arrested. The Klaii were no longer a threat to the government of Cethia.   
PHe turned his attention to his Master who was talking to the King, who was pleased to note that the threat was gone and Cethia was save now.  
PThe King wanted the Jedi to meet his children. Before they had been in hiding on surrounding planted where they were safe for attacks. The two young people Obi-Wan was caught staring at before approached them.  
P"This is my son and Heir Jacen and his twin sister Callista." The King said. "They wil take you, young Jedi, to their rooms. I'm not old enough to have forgotten how boring these things were when I was your age."  
PObi-Wan looked at hid Master. "Go ahead, Obi-Wan. Don't make it too late. Tomorrow will start early."  
P"Yes Master."  
PThe King sighed. "Ah, to be young."  
PObi-Wan followed Jacen and Callista, while Qui-Gon Jinn kept talking with the Cethian King.  
P- - - - -  
PWhen they had left the Great Hall far enough Jacen approached Obi-Wan "So you are a Jedi. Aren't you a bit young, eh?  
P"I'm still in training. But in a few years I will be a Knight, yes."  
P"I know father told us to go to our rooms, but what would you say to a tour on the grounds of the palace, Kenobi?"  
P"Sure. You can call me Obi-Wan your Highness."  
P"Only if you call us by our given name, Obi-Wan."  
PNow Callista cut in on her brother. "Yes, Obi-Wan. Call me Callista or just Calli. Now, what about the tour. On the east side close to the palace there's an old burial place. It looks like a hill with poles and a wall surrounding it. The wall is about a feet high and two wide."  
P"Callista, I don't think it is that interesting for Obi-Wan to see. So people buried their dead there so many years ago. We also found some pottery and stone tools. that's all. It's a historical site, nothing more."  
P"Jacen, you're wrong. If it was only that why would the Dralii want to be able to use the hill as a secret place?"  
P"The Dralii are against our ruling and would do anything to get us out of here. If they are able to take the hill from us, they might be able to get more."  
PDuring their conversation Obi-Wan had kept quiet. He was only seventeen, but he had already learnt that sometimes juat listening gave you more information than asking for it. It was all he could do to keep from smiling as he heard their banter. Suddenly they realised they weren't alone and they stopped talking. Now Obi-Wan decided to ask some questions. "Who are the Dralii you're talking about? If I may ask?"  
PCallista answered him. "They are a group of people which use the powers of nature to help them cure the sick."  
P"People say they use witchcraft. Some say they used it on Count Lanus, and then he went crazy."  
PObi-Wan just had to react on that statement. "Hmmm, most of the time people don't use witchcraft. Normally things can be explained one way or anither. And most people accused of witchcraft have nothing to do with it. And if it is witchcraft it isn't necesserally bad. You make it sound that way."  
P"Calm, Obi-Wan, you don't have to get defensive."  
PObi-Wan looked at Jacen and apologised. "We, the Jedi, have been accused of witchcraft on several occasions on more than one planet. People have killed Jedi because of it. They were only trying to help. I got almost killed once because I used 'Magic'. So yes, I'm a bit defensive."  
P"I don't mind about witchcraft. I think it is very interesting. I mean if I wasn't a princess I would be a healer."  
P"Why can't you do both. A ruler is supposed to take care of his or her people and as a healer it is possible to personally care for your subjects."  
PThey changed their attention back on the tour. It had gone too dark now, to go to the burial place. And neither Jacen nor Callista liked to be liked to be out on the moors near the hill after dark.  
PObi-Wan decided to go to the chambers he shared with Qui-Gon. His Master wasn't there yet, just as Obi-Wan had expected. He flopped down on one of the beds. After a moment of thought he got up again and picked up his travel bag. He put it on the bed and started to search for his datapad. He knew he had taken it with him. Ah, there it was. As usual it was placed in the last compartment Obi-Wan had looked in. He typed 'Dralii' IHope I sopelled it correctly./I He really wanted to know everything he could found about the group of people who had such an interest in an old burial ground.  
PAfter a few minutes the datapad contained some information about the mysterious group. It seemed they were a religious order using the power of nature,, blah blah..  
PIt didn't mention any significance of the use of a burial place for their rituals. He started to think that it might not be the burial place, but rather the position of the hill that made it interesting for them. He knew that some people prayed to certain "hot-spots", places with a certain magnetism or radiation. That could explain it.  
PHe was still thinking about the importance of the hill to the Dralii when his Master entered the room. "Obi-Wan., what are you doing. i had told you to get some sleep. in a few hours our day starts again."  
P"Sorry Master, but I was thinking why a grave-mound could be so important to the Dralii."if Qui-Gon was surprised about the mention of the hill or the Dralii, he didn't let on. "Tomorrow Jacen and Callista are going to show me the spot. If that is allright with you Master. They didn't know much about the Dralii except for some rumours. They dealt with witchcraft, but I don't believe that. So I thought I'd do some research on them. Guess it took longer than I thought."  
PThis allright, my young Padawan. At 7th chime we will break our fast with the royal family, afterwards there will be talks. You'll have to be there as well. But I'll give you some free time after the 14th chime so you can go and investigate. But only if you pay full attention to the talks. If I notice you didn't pay attention you can;t go to the hill. And I will overhear you tomoorow night. If you don't know the answers you won't have any free time for the next month."  
P"Yes Master." He wondered how many times in his life he had said that phrase.  
P"Now go to sleep."  
PHe hated it to be dismissed like that.  
P"Sweet dreams, my Padawan."  
PObi-Wan was very relieved that his Master wasn't angry with him. That meant he could sleep. He always had trouble sleeping when his Master was cross with him. But even though he wasn't, Obi-Wan Kenobi knew when to watch his steps. He knew he shouldn't push it now. So he went to sleep.  
P- - - - -  
PThe next morning it was hard to rise. Under normal circumstances he wasn't a morning person, but after the short night, he only slept an hour and a half, it was even harder. He was almost still asleep when he walked to the bathroom adjoining the sleeping chamber. After a shower he felt a little better. At least he wasn't in danger anymore of falling asleep in the middle of breakfast and he might even survive the talks.  
PAs he already had feared, the talks were boring like talks always were. ISo much for the glamourous life of a Jedi./I Remembering his Master's promise, he payed attention through the whole lot of them. As always he had trouble sitting still, but he tried to surpress the impulse to fidget.  
P"Obi-Wan, you did very well today. you have permission to go with Jacen and Callista, but be back before evening meal. Don't think it's over now, you'll still have that repetition tonight. Now, have fun, my apprentice."  
P- - - - -  
PJacen and Callista were waiting for him at the beginning of the forest. Together they entered the forest. When they arrived at the moors and at the burial place, Obi-Wan started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to get on the actual hill as Jacen and Callista had done. "Oh, come on, Obi."  
P"No, I think I stay here." He didn't cross the low wall around the burial hill.  
PCallista taunted him. "Oh, the little Jedi is afraid."  
P"No, but it doesn't feel right."  
PWhen they couldn't convince Obi-Wan to join them, they came back to him. On the way back to the palace they kept making fun of him. Obi-Wan didn't pay attenriom, while he was still upset about hos feeling about the hill. He never before had such a strong feeling of 'Do not enter.' Jacen and Callista didn't understand, but maybe his Master would.  
PBack at the palace Jacen and Callista wanted to play some games. Obi-Wan did not. He wanted to find out what it was that had him freak out like that. So he returned to his quarters. He should have known his Master wouldn't be there. There were still talks to attend to. He decided to get some food at the kitchen and then wait for Qui-Gon to return.  
P- - - - -  
P"Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan" He woke up and saw his Master and the Cethian king standing above him. He had fallen asleep. Strange, he couldn't remember getting back to his room after he fetched some food. Looking around he saw he wasn't in his room, but that he was laying in the hallway. Next to him on the floor lay his dinner. "What happened, Obi-Wan?"  
PHe slowly gathered his wits again and because not knowing made him feel uncomfortable, he decided to reply with humor. "I come back to you, when I have figured it out myself, Master?"  
PHis Master escorted him back to their quarters, the king had some other business to attend to and left them alone. Now Obi-Wan could talk to his Master in private. "Master, something strange is happening. Remember I told you about the burial mound? Well, we went there this afternoon and Jacen and Callista climbed on it. I didn't. Something inside me screamed 'No, Don't' It was just a feeling, nothing more, but it was very strong. I decided to get back to our rooms and tell you, but you had talks. Then I went to the kitchens to get some food. Then you woke me up. I have a bad feeling about this."  
P"If you react so strongly over the burial ground, then there might be something about it. I want you to guide me to the spot and maybe I can find out what stressed you out."  
PIWhat? No don't center on you anxieties speech?/I This made Obi-Wan even more sure that something was going on. He knew he had a tendency to worry too much, that he centered too much on his fears and not enough on the now, on the moment. he tried real hard, but that didn't really work. So he lead his master to the burial mound. The closer he got, the more he had to resist the impulse to run away.  
PHis Master got impatient with him. "Come on, Obi-Wan, lead me to the burial place." That didn't sound much like his Master. And he hadn't called him Padawan all evening.  
P"No Master, I'm not going there. Please, don't make me.  
P"Come on, Obi-Wan. You do want to find out what is wrong with the place, don't you. If you fear it so much, then maybe you shouldn't become a Jedi. You can't be a Jedi when you're too afraid to act."  
PIThat's true. Hmm, maybe I should try and go. I can't let my Master think I'm too scared to be a Jedi. Not after these years together./I "Alright, Master, we have to cross the forest." He went first. He glanced sideways to his Master and saw a strange gleam in his eyes. Then it was gone. II must be imagening things, but keep your eyes open Kenobi/I  
PThe alarm bells rung harder when they arrived at the burial mound. He knew he could not react on it now. ICome on Obi, act jedi-like. Don't be afraid. Nothing is happening./I  
PTo distract himself from the hill he turned his attention to his Master. Qui-Gon was standing on the hill with unseeing eyes. His mouth opened and strange words were spoken. "Quellava jaga melia purenques malna." Over and over again, gaining in strength.  
PA storm started. Obi-Wan and his Master were standing on the hill and the storm went around them. Obi-Wan saw some trees of the forest lose their grip on the soil. "Master, what are you doing." There was no response. "Sorry, Master, but I have to do this." with that he knocked his Master unconcious. The voice stopped and the wind ceased.  
P"Obi-Wan. Where am I? What happened?"  
P"Master, is that you. You're back! You were acting really weird. You told me to bring you here. When I wanted to refuse you told me it was unjedi-like to fear a place. So I took you here. then you startes an incantation and a storm began. I knocked you out and it stopped. Something strange is going on."  
P"You're right, Obi-Wan. we need to find out what is happening. We should hurry. The lives of the Cethians may be in dager. First of all the Royal family. I want you to protect the prince and princess. Don't let them know you're close. Just keep an eye on them."  
P"Yes Master"  
P- - - - -  
PFinally he had found Jacen and Callista. He could hear them talk. Callista was mostly speaking. "The young one must be starting to think he is crazy, that he's seeing things. But soon he will discover he isn't seeing things. So we have to take precautions. We can't have him find out why we want to control the burial place."  
P"But Calli, Why did you want him there in the first place. You knew he could be dangerous to our plans. We spoke of this before we met him and I bowed for thee again, but he is proving to be dangerous. I say we take care of him, let him disappear. His Master won't know anything is wrong."   
P"If we did that, my dearest brother, he might start to suspect things. we have to be careful. Just for a few nights more. And then we will reveal ourselves. We, the rightful owners, the Dralii, will take over the planet once more. The Cethians will bleed and their blood will feed the soil and live will sprout again."  
PIWhat, they want to kill everyone. How can they be Dralii. And why would the Dralii want to kill anyone. They use their powers for healing, right? And callista isn't much older than I am. how can she talk about killing this easily?/I Obi-Wan turned. He was planning to tell his Master what he had overheard, but there in fornt of him stood.. Callista. IThis is impossible. No one is that fast/I  
P"So little Jedi, going somewhere?"At first sight Obi-Wan had thought her beautiful with her green hair, but now he saw no hair. She had a head full of green glinstering snakes. Jacen's hair also were snakes. "Now you know and so you must disappear." To her brother she said "Stia ky Thanne".   
PJacen's reaction to this was capturing Obi-Wan. He was a lot stronger than Obi-Wan who tried to wurm himself free. Jacen and Callista walked towards the burial place.  
P"Who are you and what do you want?"  
P"We are Dralii."  
P"But aren't Dralii supposed to be nature worshippers. From what I read they wouldn't be able to let the Cethians die, nevertheless kill them."  
P"That aren't the real Dralii. They think they are, but they are pathetic. The Cethians have destroyed my family. They captured them and locked them up under the hill. If we release them we will rule again."  
P"But your father is the King of the Cethians. How can you do this to your people?"  
P"That man isn't our father. He thinks he is though. We switched with his twins. We took their appearances at birth. we Dralii look much different. The stupid Cethians think me and um, Jacen here to be nice, decent Cethians. They won't know what hit them."  
PFinally Jacen spoke "You're the first one ever to resist the call of the hill. We killed 12 people here this year. The blood flowing from them will enable my family to resurrect. They need 13 lives every year for 13 years. You would have been the last. How could you resist the call?"  
PI13 years. They started killing while they were infants? Well they at least looked like infants/I "What call. There wasn't any call. When we reached the mound, I got the impulse to run, real hard. Must have been my forcesense. But I didn't sense anything from you."  
P"Well, Dralii are immune to force-sense. We don't use it, we can't sense it and it can't be used on us."  
P"Then why did I sense the hill?"  
P"Because.." Callista stopped talking. "Why do you keep asking question. Aren't you afraid?"  
PBy now they had pulled him down to the ground right in the middle of the poles on top of the hill. Callista's hand went to her robe from where she took a large knife. The blad was as long as her underarm. "This is Krin, the blade of sacrifice."  
PJacen had started incantations. The more he spoke, the more it sounded like their were several people doing the spelling. It got louder and louder. Obi-Wan's ears began to drum. Callista rose above Obi-Wan, While Jacen kept his head down. Slowly she lifted the knife ready to strike.  
PIn their concentration on Obi-Wan they hadn't seen Qui-Gon arrive with several Cethians and Dralii. They looked up as their 'father' called their names.  
PObi-Wan took advantage of their loss of concentration and ran away, to his Master. "Thanks Master, you're just in time."  
PThey both pulled out their lightsabers and lit them. They advanced on Callista and jacen slowly. "Stop" An old man stapped forward. "There will be no more bloodshed on this place. Dtea kjh othl wet baey thrwsy"   
PSlowly Callista and Jacen started to vanish. Until they were completely gone.  
P"What happened? What did you do, sir?" Obi-Wan asked.  
P"I'm one of the Dralii. There's only one way to get rid of a evil ancient Dralii and that is to send them underground. That is what I did. She and her brother will not bother us anymore. We never knew she was the one. We may be thanful to you for resisting them, if they had reached their goal, we'd all be dead. Thank you."  
P"Well, you stopped them. I couldn't fight them in the end."  
P"No but you kept them here until we could do something. Now it's really time for a celebration"  
PObi-Wan saw that the King was very sad. he had just learned his children weren't his children, that they were evil and now they were gone. He couldn't see them as evil. He just knew he lost his children. Obi-Wan approached the King. "I am truly sorry, your Majesty. I will mourn for your loss."   
P- - - - -  
PQui-Gon Jinn was waiting for his apprentice. "Hurry up, Padawan. Our flight will leave in half an hour. You should have packed earlier."  
PObi-Wan almost run to his Master. Almost, as running would mean he was impatient, and a Jedi was always patient. "Glad to hear you call me that again, Master."  
PTogether they walked to their transport. They would have some long talks with the Council about this éasy' mission.  



End file.
